To be with you
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: After 5 months Danny returns from Asia to finally be with his family - No Spoilers -
1. Chapter 1

**_5 days until Season 3 and well my muse came back and I had some time to write again. Thanks to Vicky for being my awesome beta reader again!_**

For what seemed like the millionth time in the past 2 hours Kara found her herself standing in front of her full-length mirror as she pulled up the zipper of her dress. When it was up she smoothed with both of her hands over the soft floral printed cotton of her black sleeveless dress and just like the countless times before she felt like she hand finally found the right dress for today's big event. She liked the way that it flattered her curves and highlighted her natural pale skin and for a moment she felt like it was too good to be true so she decided to take another critical look. She turned around and checked her backside before she turned back to her right side and then her eyes landed on the tiny bump that she still had from her pregnancy. Even though it was barely it was enough for Kara to change her mind about the dress again.

 _Damn it!_ A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she slowly realized that even though she had tried everything to get her body back into shape before Danny's return, it wasn't enough. For a couple of seconds Kara turned from one side to her other praying that her belly would magically disappear, but of course it didn't…

 _Maybe he won't notice, if I would hold Frankie until we get back home again…. I could just tell him Frankie has a cold or that he's scared of strangers._

Kara placed both of her hands onto her stomach and sucked it in. "There - perfect" Kara muttered to herself "I'll just hold my breath, just breathing whe Danny's not looking...aaand then pass out on his first day with his son - great idea Kara!" She rolled her eyes at the reflection in the mirror before she turned around. It was then when she noticed the mess that she had created in the previous 2 hours and she realized that was now officially out of options. The disappointment was now written all over her face as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and a matching top. She tossed it on to the bed and went back to the mirror where she once again looked at herself from every angle possible before she finally gave up and reached for the zipper of her dress to pull it down but then the door of the bedroom flew open.

"Look who is ready to finally meet his Daddy?" Debbie asked cheerfully with a huge smile on her face as she carried her 3 months old grandson in to the bedroom. Kara's face instantly lit up the second that she saw her beautiful son dressed in his little white sailor suit that she had bought him 2 months ago. "Gosh, you're growing way too fast, my little man." Kara smiled as she reached out to take her son from her mother's arms. "

"Hey my little sailor." She smiled at him before she placed a soft kiss onto his forehead which caused Frankie to gurgle softly. "Are you exited to meet your Daddy today?" Her voice was soft and calm as she was still holding his forehead against her lips. And then suddenly she felt all the disappointment and frustration that she had felt a few moments ago. It still amazed her that he had this kind of effect on her. "I bet you are." She whispered before she placed another kiss onto his forehead. "Just as excited as your Daddy is to see you." She smiled against his skin as she started to imagine how Danny would feel right now.

"Have you been through all of them?" Debbie's voice ripped her out of her thoughts and Kara looked up from her son and over to the piles of various dresses sitting on the chair and the bed. "Yeah, and I was about to change into something more comfortable." Kara tried to hide her disappointment as best as possible, but of course Debbie saw the frustration on Kara's when she had entered the room earlier.

"And your real reason?" She asked knowing too well were this would go. "Don't you see it?" Kara felt her mood change again. "See what?" Debbie asked back. "Because all I'm seeing is my beautiful daughter in a beautiful dress holding her gorgeous little sailor in her arms." Debbie tried to calm the situation down, but she failed.

"Seriously, Mom? Don't you see this?" Kara tried to raise her voice as she used her free hand to point at her stomach. "Do you mean that small bit of evidence that proves you're the mother of his beautiful and handsome 3 month old son?"

"I'm still fat! The only dress I would be able to wear would be a circus tent."

"No, you are not fat. Now hand my beautiful grandson and get in front of the mirror to see for yourself." Debbie didn't wait for Kara to reply as she took Frankie out her arms before she gently pushed Kara over to the mirror. "Okay, now close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"Mom!" Kara cried out in frustration.

"Don't try to "Mom" with me, Kara. Just do what I say and close your eyes." For a moment Kara glared at her Mother as she thought about starting an argument with her, but then she suddenly felt like a teenager again. "Whatever…" Kara muttered as she rolled her eyes and then she closed them and took a deep comforting breath.

"Now I want you to open your eyes and look at yourself." Debbie broke the silence that had set in right after Kara had closed her eyes. "What do you see?"

Just like the countless times before Kara gave herself a critical look.

"Fine, I look okay." She stated as she turned to her right and looked over her shoulder where she once again spotted her tiny bump.

"That's all? Kara you look gorgeous and Danny will love it. What do you think, Frankie? Do you like your Mommy's dress?" Debbie asked as she turned her attention back to her grandson who had spent the last couple of minutes trying to reach for his grandmother's hair, which was his latest discovery.

"Don't you think that your Mommy looks absolutely beautiful in her dress?" She tickled his tummy which made him gurgle again. "See, even Frankie agrees with me. No seriously, Kara. You look absolutely beautiful and it suits your body perfectly and you know that Danny will love it because he loves you. And by the way, he hasn't seen you in how long – 5 months?" Debbie asked and Kara just nodded as she slowly started to process everything that her Mother was telling her.

"So the last time he saw you, you were what? 7 months pregnant. He won't even notice that tiny bump because he will be way to busy holding Frankie and you in his arms and besides that he knows that it's natural for new Mom's to have a tiny bump. So don't worry about it." For a moment Kara debated with herself if her Mother was right and the turned back to look into the mirror again and she realized that she was right. "I know you are right, Mom. I really do. I just wished I hadn't given in to those cupcakes…." She trailed off when she suddenly heard Peter.

"Debbie, Kara? We have to go." Peter voice echoed through the house.

"So are we good to go?" Debbie looked at her daughter. "Or do I have to head out and look for circus tent?" Kara couldn't help but laugh at her mother question. "No, I'm good and thanks Mom." Kara stepped forward and hugged her. "For everything."

"You're welcome, honey. Now take your shoes and let's go or Peter will go without you." Debbie smiled at her daughter and then they both headed out of the bedroom and over to the stairs.

"Wait!" Kara stopped on the middle of the staircase. "Have you changed his diaper and packed an…"

"An extra one. Yes, I did. Geez, Kara. How do you think I managed to go out with you 29 years ago?" Debbie laughed.

"And have you…." Kara asked.

"Kara!" Debbie turned around and went back up to her daughter. "We have everything we need. You've fed him about an hour ago. He will be fine, you will be fine. Nothing will happen, okay?" Kara nodded as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Now let's go." Debbie took Kara's hand and lead her down the stairs and out of the house.

Peter was already standing by the car waiting for them. "Wow, Kara. You look absolutely gorgeous." Peter exclaimed the moment he saw her. "Uhm, thank you." Kara nodded as she couldn't help but blush by the compliment. Debbie tucked Frankie into his car seat while Kara got into the seat next to him.

 _Meanwhile aboard the Nathan James..._

 _ **Please leave a review and I'll try to have to next chapter up before the Season premier. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for all the nice reviews and thanks again to Vicky for being my beta reader!_**

 _1253 h, 1254 h, 1255 h_

Danny carefully smoothed his already sweaty hands over the shirt of his dress whites before he brought his belt back into the correct position and then he checked his watch again.

 _13:02 h seriously?_ Danny double checked is watch as he couldn't believe that it only took him 7 minutes to put on the uniform and do his hair. It felt like the hundredth time of that day, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. From the moment he'd woken this morning, everything felt as if time had stood still.

The breakfast, his walk on the fight deck with Halsey, the final briefing and the shower he had taken before lunch everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

 _1 hour 37 minutes if everything goes smoothly and then I'll meet him…_ Danny smile proudly at his own reflection in the mirror. "I'm a dad." He said out loud and even though he knew that it was true he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelieve. "I have a son." A shaking breath escaped his lips and then he suddenly felt a mixture of nervousness and happiness creeping up his spine as he realized that he didn't know a thing about his son.

 _Who does he look like more?_

 _What colour eyes does he have?_

 _What is his hair color? Blond or Dark?_

 _Is he healthy?_

 _Will he know I'm his Dad or will I be a stranger to him?_

All those questions were floating around in his head and it made him even more nervous when he realized that he had no idea how to hold him. Besides the many tips he'd got from the Master Chief, the Captain and Tex about always supporting his head he didn't know a thing about how to hold a baby.

 _What if i do something wrong?_

 _What if he starts to cry and I can't make him stop?_

 _What will Kara think about him then?_

 _What if she thinks I can't be a good father to our son?_

He realized that his last question was ridiculous but couldn't stop wondering about it. He took a few deep breath as he tried to calm himself down, but when he noticed that it wasn't working he started to pace up and down in the small cabin that he still shared with Tex. Tex had left him alone around an hour ago to take Halsey out on to the flight deck so Danny would have some private time to prepare himself for his homecoming. Back then Danny thought it was a good idea, but right now he wished that at least Halsey would be here to distract him from his thoughts.

A couple of minutes had passed already and Danny was still pacing up and down the cabin as he tried to figure out a way to distract himself, but everything he could think off was either off limits or already packed in his duffle bag. But then his eyes landed on the book that was still sitting next to his pillow. It was the baby book that Debbie had given him right before he had left St. Louis. He had flipped through it whenever he had a chance and he even bookmarked the chapter about "How to hold a baby" but in between briefings and saving the humanity in China he never really had a chance to get past the "First days" chapter.

 _Maybe this will help and calm me down…_

Danny sat down on to the edge of his bed and picked up the book. For a moment he simply stared at the woman holding the baby on cover of the book. He wondered if Frankie would smile like that when Kara was holding him and then he took deep breath and opened the book right where he had stopped. For the next couple of minutes Danny spend catching up on what developments or as the book has called it "milestones" he had already missed while being away from his family. Even though he knew that Debbie had filled in for him, he felt kind of guilty for not being there to support Kara during all those sleepless nights she must have had during the first weeks after Frankie was born.

 ** _Your baby at two months old_**

 _Drum roll please... It's the moment you've been waiting for since you met your tiny little baby all those weeks ago. This month all your efforts will be rewarded with a beaming, toothless baby smile – not wind, but a perfect little smile._

The feeling of guilt was now mixed some sort of frustration as he realized that he probably had although missed Frankie's first smile.

 ** _Your baby at three months old_**

 _Between two and three months your baby will discover their hands, maybe staring at them in fascination and trying to bring them towards their mouth. Efforts to control their hands may not be quite successful yet, but it's a great spectator sport._

 ** _Grasping and unclasping_**

 _Your baby was born with a grasping reflex, but they don't yet know how to let go of things – which is why long-haired mums better be prepared for some painful moments. Around now you may notice them unclasping their fists and trying to wave them._

Danny instantly thought about Kara's beautiful long dark hair.

 _I hope she hasn't cut it off…._ he smiled to himself as he remembered how incredibly sexy she looked when she had let it down.

After he was done with reading the third months Danny felt like he had pretty good image about his son's developments but there was still the problem about holding him. He took a deep breath as he turned the sites of the book until he had reached the bookmarked site. He stopped himself for a moment as he picked up the photos that he used as a bookmark to look at them. The first one was him and Kara after they got married standing in front of the St. Louis County Courts Building, smiling at each other as their hands were joined Kara's belly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds as he allowed his mind to drift back to the day that they got married. He still remembered the nervous feeling he had the whole day and he still could hear Kara's voice when she finally said "I do". His eyes were still closed as he reached for the other photo and picked it up. It was an ultrasound image of their son, taken a day before he had to leave. Danny opened his eyes and stared at the blurry image with a smile on his lips. But instead of remembering that moment his mind went back to the first time when he saw his son on the blurry screen of Doctor Scott's ultrasound machine. The strong heartbeat still echoed through his head and the pure joy that he filled when he saw their miracle for the first time. It was something that he never wanted to forget.

"I'll see you soon." Danny whispered before he placed a soft kiss onto the picture.

 ** _How to correctly hold the baby_**

 _* Carrying the baby on the chest_

 _* Kidney-bean position_

 _* Carrying the baby "on a tray"_

 _* On the chair_

 _* Other carrying options_

Just by reading the headlines of the various positions Danny has gotten the feeling that even though he would read it he would still feel like he doesn't know a thing about holding a baby.

10 minutes later he had read the chapter twice and it was like he had foreseen it, he felt like he had to become a rocket scientist just to be able to hold his son.

 _I have to ask Kara so she can teach me…_ Danny picked up the photo of their wedding day and then closed the book and tossed behind himself.

 _Seriously Green, what kind of father asks his wife to show him how to hold his own son?_ He rolled his eyes at his idea about asking Kara but then he answered his own question as he looked their wedding photo again.

 _The kind of father who loves his family._

He looked back at the photo in his hands and within a second his eyes were fixed on Kara's beautiful smile and he once again realized that with everything that had happened in the past year that came out pretty good. He might have lost his own family due to this virus, but it had brought him the one thing he didn't realize he wanted so badly, a family of his own. He realized that without that damn virus, he would have never set a foot on to the Nathan James and that would have never been able to meet the love of his life. His eyes were still fixed on to the picture in his hand as his mind slowly drifted off to the day that he had fallen for her. It took him long until he had completely lost track of time as he remembered the moment she had walked into the officer's mess and introduced herself to him. He still couldn't really remember anything that had been said during that briefing because he was way too busy looking at the beautiful young Lieutenant sitting across the table from him. They way her beautiful hazel eyes sparkled when she talked about her work. He noticed the bun on the back of her head and he remembered that he wondered how she would look with her hair down. He could still hear Frankie's teasing after each briefing, meal or work out session where she had showed up. He remembered the many moments when they saw each other at the crew's lounge and those times when they hung out together without Frankie or Burk by their sides. And then there was that one night when he couldn't sleep and decided to head for the crew lounge to watch a movie. He could feel how surprised he was when he saw her sitting on the couch watch TV. It was the night when he insisted on walking her back to her cabin after the movie.

 _"_ _Danny you don't have to do this." Kara blushed when Danny opened the door of the crew lounge for her. "It's a ship and It's not like there are any creepy parks I have to walk through…" Kara tried her best to convince him that she would make it back to her cabin in one piece without him. "You never know what's behind the corner, Kara." Danny pointed out as they both looked into each other's eyes. It was then when Kara realized that Danny must have felt the same way for her as she felt for him. "Fine." Kara took a deep breath as she realized that she couldn't win this one and then she followed him out of the crew's lounge. They both walked down the dim lighted p-ways until they arrived at Kara's cabin. "See nothing happened." Kara's voice was low but Danny could hear a triumphal hint in her voice. "Because I was with you." Danny replied and Kara just shook her head with a smile on her lips. Gosh, he so sweet…. They both felt like the time stood still as suddenly they both stared into each other's eyes. "I think I should go." Kara's voice was barely above a whisper as she reached for the handle of the door. "Yeah, so good night." Danny replied thinking that Kara would push the door open and get inside but she didn't. It was then when Danny made a step forward and then without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled in for kiss. He was surprised when Kara kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer._

"Hey earth to Green." Tex voice and Halsey's wet nose on his hand ripped him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Tex, I was miles away, what is it?" Danny replied

"We make port in 5, it's time to finally meet your boy." Tex said, smiling to himself. He remembered how he'd felt the first time he'd met Kat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy 4th, everyone! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! And thank you Vicky for being my beta reader and helping me out when I'm stuck!  
_**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy Danny & Kara's reunion, let me know what you think ;)_**

When Peter had pulled up into the parking lot by the St. Louis harbor Kara felt like her heart had stopped for a second as her eyes landed on the ship that had been her home for so long. The Nathan James was already sitting at the dock and for a couple of seconds Kara just stared out of the window as images of that time aboard the Nathan James ran through her head. She looked down at Frankie who had fallen asleep during the ride as she remembered the moment after the Trail when Danny told her that she was pregnant.

 _"_ _Hey how is it going?" Kara asked as she watched him sitting down across from her on her cot with a serious expression on his face._

 _"_ _Kara, I have to tell you something…" Danny trailed off as he took both of her hands into his. She had a questioning expression on her face as she heard him taking a deep breath. Kara felt her start starting to race as she tried to figure out what_ _ever the news will be good or bad._

"You're pregnant".

 _"_ _What?" Kara asked as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You're pregnant. We're having a baby." Danny replied with a huge smile on her face and then she went on emotional rollercoaster ride as the tears started to run down her face._

"Our little miracle." Kara whispered with a soft smile on her lips as she brushed her hand through Frankie's fine baby hair. After she had gotten out of the car, Kara made sure that Frankie stayed asleep as she carefully removed him from his car seat and placed him into his stroller. As they got closer to the dock where the Nathan James was they noticed some familiar faces waiting for their family members and then Kara saw Kathleen standing all by herself a couple of feet away from the gangway so she went over to greet her. "Hey, no sign of them yet?" Kara asked as she hugged Tex's daughter. "Hey, nope. How is Frankie doing?" Kathleen asked when Kara let go of her and she took a peek into the stroller. "Sleeping, at least one of us manages to stay calm." Kara trailed off as she started to twist her fingers nervously. "Hey, uhm… I'll take a walk down the dock so if anything happens with Frankie…." "We'll get you." Debbie replied with a reassuring smile as she could tell how nervous her daughter was.

30 minutes had already passed and Kara was still pacing up and down the dock in front of the Nathan James with her eyes glued onto the gang way. She only stopped to salute the leaving sailors and then she returned to her path again. Her feet already started to hurt and she silently cursed herself for choosing a pair of heels instead of some more comfortable flats. She knew that by tonight, she'd have blisters and end up barefoot at the Homecoming Barbecue, but she was past caring anymore.

 _Where the hell is he?_ Kara wondered as she saluted another group of sailors. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she continued to pace down the dock. So far she had seen some of her old shipmates and a bunch of new faces leaving the ship, but so far there was no sign of Danny or at least Tex.

 _Maybe he got injured and is still waiting to be cleared by Rios…or he went overboard…or he found a pretty Vietnamese girl and…_ Kara rolled her eyes as she noticed how ridiculous her thoughts had become. "Seriously Kara? Do you really want to go down that road?" She muttered to herself, but still she couldn't help but worry and then a soft cry caught her attention.

 _Frankie!_ Kara immediately turned on her heels and headed over to where her Mother, Peter and Kathleen were waiting. "What happened? I told you to get me if anything is wrong." Kara asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice when she saw her son in Debbie's arms.

"Nothing is wrong with him. Your son woke up and decided that he wanted to see the ships instead of this boring blue sunshield." Debbie explained, hoping that it would calm her daughter down. "Isn't that right, Frankie?" She asked her grandson who was now happy that he had a much better view of the things that were going on around him.

"Say yes, Granny. I wanted to see my Daddy's ship." She answered her own question as she tickled his belly. "See, he is fine."

"Are you sure? Have you checked his diaper?" Kara ignored Frankie's gurgle as she senses were still on high alert.

"Do you doubt my Grandma abilities? Remember I'm watching him when you're at work and if I remember correctly I always handed him back to you in one piece with a smile on his face Debbie's voice suddenly sounded a lot more serious and Kara realized that she had spoken a little harshly, but then again she couldn't help herself but worry about her son's well-being.

"No I don't doubt them. I just want everything to be perfect and I want Frankie to be happy and smiling when Danny finally shows up." _If he shows up,_ Kara silently added as she turned around to check the gangway again, but once again she got disappointed because there was still no sign of her husband. "What should he think if Frankie cries? What will he think of me?" There was a hint of desperation in Kara's voice. "That his son is a human being with a good voice?" Debbie moved Frankie so she could hold him in one arm. "He'll think that you're a wonderful mother no matter if he's crying or not. It's the moment where he will see his son for the first time and that's all that will matter to him." Peter tried to help Debbie to calm Kara down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey. Pete is right. Now come here." Debbie replied as she wrapped her free arm around her daughter to hug her. "He will think that you're an amazing mother to your son and that you did an amazing job in the past few months." Debbie added as she placed a kiss onto Kara's cheek. "Just relax and everything will be alright." As her mother let go of her Kara leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Frankie's forehead praying that her Mom was right and that everything will turn out to be alight in the end. "So why don't you take a deep breath and try to calm down?"

"I can't…"

 _Meanwhile aboard the Nathan James_

The moment Danny had stepped out on to the flight deck he felt his heart racing in his chest and his hands started to sweat as his eyes nervously scanned the crowd down at the docks for them. He was about to set his foot onto the gangway when he suddenly stopped and froze in place as he spotted her for the first time. She was standing with her back turned towards the ship but he could tell that she was even prettier than he had remembered her and then a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he noticed that Kara hadn't cut her beautiful raven hair, the hair Danny loved running his fingers through. He stood there for a couple of minutes as he watched them and then Kara stepped aside, unblocking the view of Debbie's arms and then he saw his son for the first time and he felt like his heart stopped for a split second.

"Frankie." He whispered in amazement and then it hit him. This was the moment that he had been anticipating for weeks, the moment that he had been waiting for since the Captain had told her that Kara was pregnant and when Doctor Scott told him that the baby will be born immune.

 _I'm going to meet my son,_ A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he took deep in order to calm himself down.

"Lt. Green, aren't you supposed to be with your wife and meet your so?" CO Slattery pulled him from his musings "Green, what are you still doing here? She's waiting!" Slattery asked this time using his "CO" tone.

"Uhm, yes sir. I uhm… I just wanted to have a moment and watch." Danny immediately started to regret is answer, but he still tried to play it cool even though he knew that the CO could see right through his play.

"Nervous?" Slattery raised an eyebrow at him and Danny nodded. "You could say that."

"Well." The CO shrugged. "Don't be. This moment is going to be one of the best moment in your life and by the way I've seen Kara running up and down the dock ever since they'd arrived so I'd suggest that you get yourself down there." He pointed at Kara and her family. "Or else she might think that you've left her for some girl in Vietnam. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Danny nodded and then he took a deep breath. "Thank you." He closed his eyes for a few seconds and ten he stepped on to the gangway with Halsey by his side.

"I'm not in the military, but isn't he a senior officer now?" Peter asked as he watched Kara nervously eyeing the gangway. "Isn't there some kind of rule that says senior officers are the ones who leave the ship as the last?"

"He is a senior officer now." Kara replied as she turned her head back towards Peter. "And yes senior officers are always released last, but seriously it never took me that long to get off the ship and everyone knows that he will see his son for the first time." Kara replied and it was clear that this whole waiting situation was frustrating her more and more by each minute that passed. She looked down at her son and noticed that Frankie's eyes were focused on to the Nathan James.

"Frankie, do you see that big ship over there?" Kara asked her attention completely focused on to her son. "That is the U.S.S. Nathan James. Do you remember her? I've told you everything about her. It's the ship that brought the cure to the world and where you Daddy lives and works when he's away." Kara explained to Frankie and then she leaned in to place a couple of feathered kisses onto Frankie's face and then she felt Frankie's tiny hands on her cheek. "Mommy loves you." Kara whispered against his skin. "Your Daddy will be here soon."

"Speaking of which, Kara?" Debbie's voice ripped her out of her moment with Frankie and looked up at her to see if she was joking, but Debbie simply nodded towards the gangway.

"Isn't that Danny with that dog?" Peter asked pointing over to the gangway.

"Halsey." Kara whispered to herself as she turned around slowly to look for herself and then she saw him walking down the steps with Halsey by his side. Kara could feel all of the worries that she had vanish within a split second.

The second he had set foot on to the ground Kara started to run as fast as she could with her heels. At the same time Danny dropped his duffle bag and Halsey's leash to the ground and then he quickly walked towards her to meet her half way. The second they had closed the gap between them they instinctively wrapped their arms around each other and then without wasting another second he pulled her up for a long overdue and much needed breathtaking kiss. They were both lost in each other's arms and in the moment as neither of them wanted to break away from the other's lips but then they had to part to fill their lungs with some much needed air. Danny leaned his forehead against hers and opened his eyes only to find out that Kara's were still closed as was breathing heavily with a soft smile on her lips. After a couple of seconds Kara found the strength to open her eyes again and then she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey stranger." She smiled at him as she reached up to touch his beard. "I missed you." She added as she started to cares his cheek, but then Danny leaned in for another kiss. This time their kiss was gentle and slow and it seemed like they were both trying to make up for the time that they had been apart. When Kara pulled back they stared into each other's eyes as they were both afraid that the other one would disappear if they would look away for a second, even though they both knew that this moment was real. "Do you want to meet your son?" Kara asked her arms still wrapped around his neck as Danny had his hands on her waist. "Of course." Danny nodded as they both let go of each other and then Kara took his hand and lead him over to where Debbie was standing with their son in her arms.

"Look Frankie, there is your Daddy." He heard Debbie saying when they were only a couple of feet away from them and then he stood right in front of him. It only took him a split second to fall completely in love with that little human being in Debbie's arms. It was the kind of love that he knew that existed but he had never experienced it before. This was reason why he kept going even though things were so damn hard in Asia, this, his son was the reason why he fought the past 5 months.

"Hey Frankie, I'm your Daddy." He whispered his voice overcome with emotions as he reached for his tiny hands to touch them carefully. It was Frankie who took it a step further and grabbed Danny's index finger and Danny could feel the connection to his growing deeper and deeper with each second. Frankie had his blue eyes and obviously his blond hair, but then Frankie started to gurgle happily as if he was trying to tell him that he was so happy that to finally meet his daddy. It was then when Danny noticed Frankie's nose, it was the way he scrunched it that reminded him of Kara's.

"He's beautiful." Danny said as he looked up at Kara. "And strong." He added as Frankie's fingers were still tightly wrapped around his index finger.

"He is." Kara nodded as she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of Frankie and Danny together. "He has your eyes."

"Do you want to hold him?" Debbie asked and suddenly Danny felt is insecurity about holding his own son growing again. "I…uhm…can I? I don't know how…" Danny stumbled over his own words as he didn't know what say or do. "It's easy, really easy. I'll show you." Kara jumped in as she turned around towards Debbie to take Frankie out of her arms. "Look all you have to do is hold him like this and make sure that you support his head. He can already hold it up on his own for a couple of minutes but he still needs a little help. Isn't that right, Frankie?" Kara spoke softly as she took Frankie out if her arms. Once again Danny felt his heart racing and his palms were getting sweaty again. "Do you want to try it?" Danny nodded and Kara turned around to hand him over. "Look Frankie this is your Daddy." Kara said and then after a couple of seconds Frankie was in Danny's arms. Danny had his eyes fixed on to this little bundle of joy in his arms as he spoke softly to him. It was then when Kara wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore. It felt like she was watching Danny falling in love with his son as he was holding him for the first time.

Danny heard a soft sob coming from Kara so he looked up. "Hey, what's going on? Are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned. "Nothing, I'm fine. It's just… seeing you holding our son. I've dreamed about this moment and I don't know…" Kara replied in between sobs. "Come here." Danny said as he carefully moved his son so he was able to hold him with one arm. "Come here, sweetheart." As she stepped closer he reached up and brushed the tears off her cheeks before he wrapped his free hand around her waist to pull her closer. With one hand Kara took Frankie's while she wrapped her other arms around Danny's hips.

"I love you both so much you have no idea." Danny said and then he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Kara replied when he left her lips. "Both." She added as she looked over to Frankie who seemed like he was enjoying this family moment.

"I told ya, you won't break him." Tex voice ripped them both out of the moment and Kara couldn't help but laugh. _Typical Tex!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of update, but here it is!**

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated!**

Once Peter had pulled up in front of their home Danny and Kara got out of the car, while Danny got his duffle bag and Halsey from the trunk Kara went over to the other side to get Frankie out of the car.

"Aw look who is still up and smiling. Hello my little sailor." Kara smiled after she had opened the back door and was about to reach in and remove Frankie from his car seat when suddenly Danny stood next to her.

"Wait, I'll get him." He grabbed her arm and Kara turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Are you sure?" She asked as she remembered how nervous he was when he had to hold their son for the first time. "Of course, remember? I'm his Dad." Danny replied playfully but Kara could tell that he was serious about so she nodded as she stepped aside. "Be my guest, Lt. Dad." Kara couldn't help but giggle at her own comment as she watched Danny leaning into the car and removing their son from his seat.

"Good job." Kara smiled when Danny turned around with Frankie in his arms. "Daddy." She added as she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on to his lips.

"Well I'm a natural." Danny replied confidently as he realized that the insecurity that he had felt earlier at the docks had vanished. After they had said their goodbyes to Debbie and Peter, Danny ordered Halsey to follow and then they went inside.

The second they were inside and Danny had closed the front door behind them Kara kicked off her heels. "Finally." She sighed in relief as she felt the cold wooden floor under her feet again and then she turned around towards Danny and Frankie again.

"It looks like someone is ready for his nap." Kara nodded at their son who was still babbling happily in his Father's arm, even though he was already struggling to keep his blue eyes open.

"Now?" Danny asked as he looked at his son as if he was trying to find a sign that would proof Kara's statement, but to him he was still wide awake. "We've only just met and we started to catch up…" Danny trailed off and Kara could swear that she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Isn't that right, Frankie? We still have a lot to talk about." He tickled his son's tummy and of course Frankie gurgled happily.

"See, our son agrees." Danny pointed out with a smile, that smile that he knew would make Kara weak.

"Seriously, are you already trying to get him to team up against me?" Kara raised an eyebrow at Danny and he knew that this time he wouldn't win with his smile.

"And I thought you would be on my side…" She said as she took Frankie's little hands into hers and then she leaned in to place a couple of soft kisses onto his fingers.

"We aren't teaming up against you, Kara. We just want to have some Father and Son time before his nap time." Danny explained. "Please?"

Kara was still holding Frankie's hand as she looked up at her husband who still had that smile on his lips. For a few seconds Kara though about giving in and let Danny and Frankie have some time to bound and catch up, but then she asked herself if she would want to have a cranky baby at the barbeque and she knew that she had to stay strong.

"First of all don't do that smile thing." She pointed at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Do what?" Danny asked innocently, but Kara ignored his question because she knew how this would end.

"And second you'll have plenty of time to catch up after his nap. It's not like he would leave for college afterwards." "But…" Danny started to protest again.

"Besides I was hoping that WE could catch up." Kara stopped him with a smile that told him exactly what Kara meant by catching up.

"So what do you think, Frankie?" She turned her attention back to their son as she reached up to cares his head. "Should your Daddy put you down for your nap? Do you think he can do it?" She asked as she leaned in and placed several fathered kisses on to his forehead while she felt his small hands reaching for her hair.

"Of course he can, Mommy. He's my Daddy." Danny answered for their son in a childlike voice and Kara couldn't help but giggle as she started to realize what she had been missing in the past three months. "Well then show me what you got, Daddy." She looked up with a challenging smile on her face as she motioned her head over to the stairs. "Let's go."

"Halsey." Danny motioned for the dog to get onto his blanket in the living room. "Now stay." He added once their dog was lying on his blanket.

Once they had arrived at the upper floor of their house they went over to Frankie's nursery. Kara had just grabbed the handle of the door and was about to open it when she suddenly froze a she remembered the mess that she had left in their bedroom. "I uh…" Kara started as she turned around to face Danny.

"Oh crap, I left a mess this morning…" She nodded her head towards the bedroom door. "So why don't you do this on your own?"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked surprised by her suggestion, because even though he was feeling pretty confident with his son now he felt like this was going a bit too fast.

"Yeah, you can do it. You just have to put him into his crib and he'll fall asleep within a few seconds." She explained as she noticed the nervous look on his face.

 _What if I drop him or he doesn't fall asleep or I can't calm him down?_

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Kara reassured him as if she could read his mind. "And by the way…" She trailed off as she leaned up to his ear. "I can't wait to catch up with you…" She whispered into his ear and placed a kiss onto his cheek before she turned her focus back to Frankie.

"And you'll be a good boy and take your nap, okay?" Kara said as she placed a soft kiss onto Frankie's forehead and then she went into their bedroom.

"Okay. Let's do this, Frankie." Danny took a deep breath as he opened the door of Frankie's nursery.

10 minutes later Kara had just finished putting her dresses back into her closet and was about to close the door when she noticed that Danny still hasn't showed up, so she closed the door and headed over to the bedroom door.

 _Maybe Frankie is giving him a hard time._

She stood still behind the door and listened if she could hear him cry, but the house was quiet so she opened the door and went over to the nursery where she found Danny standing by the crib. His eyes were focused on to their sleeping soon, so she leaned against the door frame and watched her husband watching over their son.

"You know, he can sleep on his own, right?" Kara asked after a couple of minutes had passed while she was still leaning against the door frame. "You don't have to watch over him." She added as she stepped inside and walked over to join Danny at the crib.

"I know." Danny's voice was calm and barely above a whisper. "I just can't help it." He shrugged as he didn't dare to leave his sleeping son out of his sight. "I just can't take my eyes off of him. He's just so perfect, the way he manages to breath with that cute little nose, his perfect lips, his baby cheeks, his tiny fingers and his gorgeous eyes and there…" he said pointing at his nose. "The way he scrunches his nose even when he's asleep… it's amazing."

"He is." Kara smiled while she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and leaned her head against his strong upper arm.

"I just can't believe that we were able to create something so beautiful and perfect." Danny whispered his eyes still fixed on to his sleeping son.

"I know. Sometimes it feels like he's the best thing that came out of this whole pandemic situation, right?" Kara asked as she looked up at Danny and to her surprise he managed to tear his eyes away from Frankie because he was although looking at her.

"Yeah, but there is another pretty good thing that came out of it…" Danny replied as he placed his hands onto her hips and turned her so she was facing him.

"And that is?" Kara asked playfully, even though she already knew what he was about to say.

"Us." Danny simply replied with a soft smile on his lips as they both stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then he leaned down for a long tender kiss. They were both enjoying their first private moment together so it didn't surprised her that after a few seconds she felt his hands moving from her hips to her lower back where he gently pulled her closed to deepen their kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was Kara who slowly pulled her head away so she was able to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Sailor." Kara whispered a bit out of breath with their lips only a breath away from each other.

"I missed you." Danny leaned his forehead against hers as he reached up to cup her right cheek with his hand. "I missed this." He added before he drew her in for another sweet kiss. As their kiss deepened again Kara reach up and sunk her hands into the hair on back of head while Danny brought the hand that was resting on her cheek back to her lower back to keep her in place as neither of them wanted to leave the other's lips. It seemed like they had lost track of time until the moment where they both realized that they needed to breathe at some point and as Kara opened her eyes Danny was already staring at her as they were both breathing heavily.

"You know…" Kara trailed off while she traced her fingertips over the back of his neck. "We should move this into another room." Kara smiled innocently as she bit her bottom lip. Danny looked at her for a few seconds and then he turned his head to check on his sleeping son.

"He'll be fine. We have at least 1,5 hours until he wakes up again." Kara tilted her head as she cupped his scruffy cheeks with both of her hands to bring his focus back to her. "So what do you think, Lt. Green?" She asked as she started to place several soft kisses onto from his jawline up to his lips, enjoying the feeling of the stubbles against her sensitive lips. Her lips were just below Danny's when he leaned down and captured them with his for another long kiss. Their tongues were tangling as she felt his hands leaving her waist, traveling down to cup her firm ass and then with one swift move he lifted her up. Kara couldn't help but giggle against his lips as she instinctively wrapped her legs firmly around his waist while her hands had slid back to the back of her head where she tried to keep his head in place while Danny carried her over to their bedroom.

 **Just a quick heads up the next chapter will be M-rated and again Feedback is as always is highly appreciated!**


End file.
